Audience measurement entities often enlist panelist households to participate in measurement panels. In some instances, members of the panelist households consent to allow the audience measurement entities to collect viewing data (e.g., exposure to media such as television programming, advertising, movies, etc.) of the panelist household members. To identify the panelist household members that are exposed to the media, the audience measurement entities often employ meters (e.g., personal people meters) that monitor media output devices (e.g., televisions, computers, etc.) and/or the members of the panelist household.
Audience measurement entities may also collect tuning data from other devices (e.g., set-top boxes) of panelist households and/or non-panelist households. For example, set-top boxes may record tuning data associated with tuning events of the set-top box (e.g., turning a set-top box on or off, changing a channel, changing and/or muting a volume), and the audience measurement entities may associate the collected tuning data with information associated with the corresponding household.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.